


[Podfic] Memorabilia

by sallysparrow017



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Healing Sex, M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Steve Rogers: The Bisexual America Deserves, WWII era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-20 00:42:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 43
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4767122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sallysparrow017/pseuds/sallysparrow017
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of ipoiledi's 'Memorabilia'</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You know,” says Buck, considering, “When I first shipped out, I realized pretty quick that all the guys had something from their girls back home. Letters, handkerchiefs, pictures . . . you gonna give me something to look at?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Memorabilia

**Author's Note:**

  * For [reena_jenkins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Memorabilia](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1656575) by [ipoiledi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ipoiledi/pseuds/ipoiledi). 



Author: ipoiledi  
Reader: SallySparrow017

Fandom: Captain America (Movies)  
Pairing: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers

 

Length: 00:35:07  
Download (right click & save) or stream:  
[here!](http://sallysparrow017.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Memorablia.mp3)

 

Song used is 'Dirty Picture' by Ke$ha feat. Taio Cruz, because, seriously, how could it not be.

**Author's Note:**

> FINALLY. RIGHT? I DID IT. 
> 
> For [reena_jenkins]() who MADE THE BEST COVERART EVER OMG YOU GUYS. 
> 
> Thanks so much to [ipoiledi]() for permission, [paraka](http://archiveofourown.org/users/paraka) for hosting!!
> 
>  
> 
> Come find me on tumblr at [laheylupin!](http://laheylupin.tumblr.com/)


End file.
